Change
by Certified Dreamer
Summary: The Sibunas have been through a lot the past two years. Song-fic to "Change" by Taylor Swift.


**I don't own House of Anubis or "Change" (if I did, I could afford a better computer).**

The most chaotic night of our lives was coming to a close. Rufus was dead, we were free from Senkhara, and the Mask of Anubis was back in the museum. Sure, most of us had nearly died in the process, but hey! Whatever works, right? As we were getting ready to (finally) go to bed, Amber let her iPod play in the background. Suddenly, a particular song sent flashbacks of the past two years through my head.

_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits ya_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

Victor and the teachers always seemed to have the advantage when we were hunting for the Cup of Ankh. After all, they did pretty much have control over where we went and what we did. We got closer to finishing the mystery, they got in the way, repeat. Then repeat again. And again. It was almost too frustrating for us to handle.

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

I remember how Fabian used to say he would never give up on me. He always knew just when I needed to hear it most, and then proved it by fighting with me through every obstacle.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

Images of our prom night spent in the cellar pushed away the other memories as the chorus played. My locket and the Cup of Ankh forming a glowing mass, Rufus threatening to kill Amber, Alfie "dying"...and in the end, we all got out alive, with the cup safely hidden. We still had time to go to prom, Fabian and I were crowned king and queen, and I finally got the nerve to kiss him. The pressure was gone. We all got to party like we would never live to see another day (which, knowing our luck so far, could very well have been true).

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

Just like the search for the cup, Victor had the advantage when we were searching for the Mask of Anubis. He had the power to convince Mr. Sweet to confiscate the amulets, and then he was smart enough to beat us to some of the reflectors. It always felt like a losing battle.

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

Then, just like the year before, we found our strength just when it felt hopeless. We still had the other reflectors he could never get his hands on, and, thanks to Senkhara, we got the others from him as well. We did everything we possibly could, ignoring our biggest fears to finish our involuntary quest as quickly as possible.

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

Even when the other Sibunas were punished after I tried to stand up to Senkhara, they still stood by me. They all showed me more determination than I ever thought possible.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

As we fought through the obstacles in the tunnels, one by one, we knew we would find the end somehow. We watched the walls vanish (both stone and metaphorical). Nothing could stop us when we had gotten this far.

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

It was insanity in the library (ironic, right?) when everything came to an end. Our enemies were either gone or no longer a threat, and, once again, we all made it out alive. We had finally won.

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in_

_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah, hallelujah_

Strange discoveries had been made, lives had been saved, and relationships had been formed. We tried to act like nothing happened around those who knew nothing of it, but that night, we knew everything had changed.

**Since I've never been a huge fan of song-fics, I told myself I would never write one. Then this song started nagging me, and I had to give in. I'm still kinda new to writing fanfiction, so I'm open to advice.**


End file.
